Fullmetal Core
by Hinaruto Uzumaki
Summary: Crossover: The plans of two great villains, Sephiroth and Father have been set into place, but what will happen when one of their plans backfires? Major Pairings include Zack/Aerith, Cloud/Tifa, Ed/Winry, and more. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Contrived Coincidence

**Fullmetal Core:**

**A Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII and Hagane no Renkinjutsushi/Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neither FF VII nor Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of their affiliates, so don't sue me... I'm broke anyway... FF VII belongs to Square Enix and FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Who is also apparently affiliated with Square Enix.

Spoilers for Crisis Core and Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter One: A Contrived Coincidence? Part I: Gates of Nibelheim: **

It was the dead of night. Uneventful as of that moment, but that would not last long at all. Shrieks of terror pierced the air, alerting two sleeping men assigned to a mission in Nibleheim. One, a young, blonde-haired Shin-Ra officer who aspired to become a SOLDIER, and the other, SOLDIER First Class - Zack Fair, who had recently garnered a lot of respect and powerul Materia after defeating a strange mass of energy in an area called the "Great Cavern of Wonders", and strived to become a hero as his predecessors, Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth and the late Angeal Hewley .

Zack immediately sprung to his feet, and looked out the window of the rather average hotel room they were in, only to see raging flames covering the once quiet city of Nibelheim. Immediately, he ran over to his young friend Cloud, and exclaimed, "Cloud, Get up! Quickly! There's no time to explain!"

Cloud was startled, but complied, quickly rising from the sheets of his bed.

_Meanwhile..._

It was an uneasy night in the Country of Amestris. An sudden chill filled the air as a strange array began to cover the ground. In the depths of the area beneath Central City, a white-haired, seemingly elderly man sat at what appeared to be a throne. His clothes consisting of rather elegant looking robes. However, not all was at it seemed, for this man was actually no man at all. He was a Homunculus known as Father, and he had a disturbing plot in the works. Before him knelt a young man with his arms shackled by chains to nearby pillars, and around the young man was a similar circle to the one that had appeared above ground.

"Yes..." said the one known as Father. "Perhaps the Sacrifices I have chosen will not be neccessary for the completion of my plans..."

The young man screamed in anguish as a rather ominous-looking gate opened above his head. At that moment, the hand of the elderly Homunclus warped itself into the form of a dark hand, which reached into the gate.

Within the gate, a strange, dark figure appeared, whose smile would come to haunt the few who had seen it. The figure proceeded to speak to the young man who had opened the gate, but his words were inaudible. At that instant, the man fell over in agony at the realization that his hearing had been taken. Meanwhile, the twisted hand of the Homunculus grew ever closer to the form of the figure within the gate.

The figure smiled at the Homunculus. "You thought you were clever, eh? Trying to kidnap me? Heheheh..." The figure stated. "You should know me far better than that... But since you seek something of me, I will give you something."

With that, a large number of gates sprang open in the den of the Homunculus as well as above the ground..

"If it's power that you want, I will give you the opportunity to take it from someone other than myself..."

"What trickery is this! Truth! Answer me!" the Homunculus shouted. "Who else could possibly possess so much power!"

The figure known as The Truth made his grin even bigger. "You shall see... 'Dwarf from the Flask'..."

With that, the Truth's gate closed while all of the other gates remained open.

_Meanwhile..._

Zack and Cloud ran through the flaming town, only to see yet another SOLDIER standing amid the flames, cackling madly.

"Sephiroth!" Zack shouted. "What happened here! Answer me, Sephiroth!"

"I'm going to see my Mother...", he replied. With that, Sephiroth turned toward Nibelheim's outskirts, but was caught off-guard by the appearance of a three gates in his path. "What type of spell is this! Zack! Are you responsible? Genesis! Are you behind this!" With no warning, Sephiroth was sucked into the middle gate, greeted by the cackle of the figure known as The Truth.

Almost immediately, Zack and Cloud ran over to inspect the remaining gates. "What is-" Zack tried to inquire, but was cut off by the same force that had scked Sephiroth into the middle gate. The gate on the left closed as well.

"Zack!" Cloud cried, and was sucked into the final gate, which promptly closed as the three gates disappeared.

Zack and Cloud fell into the Gate of Truth, spiraling toward an uncertain destination.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Contrived Coincidence Pt II

**Fullmetal Core:**

**A Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII and Hagane no Renkinjutsushi/Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neither FF VII nor Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of their affiliates, so don't sue me... I'm broke anyway... FF VII belongs to Square Enix and FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Who is also apparently affiliated with Square Enix.

Spoilers for Crisis Core and Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter Two: A Contrived Coincidence II: Mako & Philosopher's Stones: **

** Zack and Cloud continued to fall through the portal created by the gates. **As they opened their eyes, they began to wish they had not. The very space around them seemed to be simultaneously compact yet vast, hot yet cold, extremely bright, and yet deeply dark. Cloud shut his eyes in fear of the wonders he had just beheld, but it seemed that just as soon as this remarkable voyage had begun, it was already over. Zack and Cloud made a hard landing on what felt like grass.

Cloud opened his eyes to find himself on a strange, dark, land-like mass that writhed and slithered all around him. Zack, whose eyes had remained open since shortly after entering this eldritch location could only shudder as he shuffled back to a standing position, reaching for and drawing the prized Buster Sword on his back passed down to him by his mentor, Angeal. The sharp, cleaver-like blade faced toward his own body, showing his full intent to triumph in battle without scarring the blade's pristine edge, the very symbol of his honor, even if t meant using the blunt side of the powerful weapon, since "Use brings about wear, tear and rust..." as he would often quote. Zack's sky-blue eyes shone in the bleak space, the only hint of light in the oppressive darkness.

_**(Cloud's POV:)**_

I turned to look around... To see what was visible... To my left? Nothing... Pitch Black... To my right? N-nothing... _"What the hell is going on here?"_ I wondered. Then I saw a glint of blue at the top sectio of my field of vision. I looked up to see two shining blue stones piercing the darkness. At least, that's what I thought they were until I noticed pupils. "Zack!" I inquired. My voice echoed throughout the area.

"I'm here, buddy... Don't worry... I'll find a way out of here..." he replied. "I won't let you down- Aaah! What the-!"

The liht of Zack's eyes vanished from my field of view. I immediately struggled to raise myself up to my feet, before finally succeeding. I could only tremble as I heard Zack do battle with whatever had attacked him. The writhing protrusions from the ground began to spasm wildly as a subtle green glow began to emanate from the area where Zack was standing.

"Cloud! Cover your eyes!" I heard Zack shout from a short distance away. Instantly, I could perceive the blinding light of Flare emanating through the darkness, even through my closed eyes. Once the light dissipated, I felt a tug at the beck of my collar leading me somewhere. I opened my eyes, and looked over to see Zack running in the same direction toward what appeared to be the sky. Had we escaped whatever spell Sephiroth had cast on us?

_**(Zack's POV)**_

I continued to run, making sure that Cloud was right behind me. The light of Flare would not last long, and therefore, time was of the esscence. The blue sky was only a few steps away when I stepped and-

"Cloud! Don't come any further!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I looked down to see a sea of what appeared to be red fluid flowing beneath my feet. Above, I saw a strange grinning figure floating in midair.

"Who are-" I began to inquire, but was stopped midsentence.

"It matters not who I am, human." the, the strange _thing_ stated. "What matters is that you have seen the Knowledge Behind the Gate, and therefore must provide for me something in return... That sword-arm of yours looks suitable. Perhaps I would have taken it for myself had this encounter not been my idea from the beginning. But... consider yourself lucky to have met me without losing something vital..."

The grinning _thing _turned to Cloud. "You, boy. You will provide the toll for the both of you..., seeing as you were not intended to come here... You long for friends to _**express**_ yourself to, don't you... People to embrace with _**both arms**_, correct...?" With that, Cloud's arms fell limp at his sides.

"Why you-" I shouted, leaping into the air to strike at the sadistic creature, but before I could land, it snapped its fingers.

**Everything went dark.**

_To be continued_


End file.
